


Buy More Crystals

by BookwormQueen27



Series: Crystal Friends on YouTube! [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Crystals, YouTube, stepdaughter, stepmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27
Summary: Lydia just wanted to ask for help, not get pulled into making a hippy YouTube video with Delia. But, it seemed that fate was not on her side.
Relationships: Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz
Series: Crystal Friends on YouTube! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Buy More Crystals

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea I had. Feel free to send me any prompts! I also hope you enjoy this! Thanks a ton!

“Welcome back to my chann-el, crystal friends,” Delia smiled, making sure not to break eye contact with the camera, “Today, I will be answering the question Yogipal4ever asked,” She began to pull out crystals she had placed on her lap, making sure they were proudly displayed on the countertop, “Which was, how do you find your crystal?” 

Barbara peeked her head into the kitchen, confused by the way Delia was speaking, “You okay, D?” She asked, only then realizing that the former life coach was doing something that required a camera.

“Of course, Barbara,” the red haired woman quickly stated, making sure to keep up the bright smile on your face, “Would you mind, shooing for a bit?” She asked, quietly, making sure to look as if she was moving her crystals. 

“Oh! Sorry,” the ghost left the room quickly and awkwardly, still confused with what the woman was doing. 

Delia took a quick breath, “Sorry, one of our house mates walked in,” the woman clapped her hands together, “Alright! Now, in finding the right crystal for your ess-ance requires an aura test-“

“Delia, can I-“ Lydia paused in the doorway, “What are you doing?” She asked, though she only looked bored. 

“Lydia, come here,” Delia stood up quickly, gesturing for the teen to move to here, which the goth did, reluctantly, “You can help me with my You-Tub video!”  
“YouTube video?” She questioned, while her stepmother pushed her into a chair.

“Yes!” Delia responded happily, before turning back to the camera, “Sorry for the interruption, but this is my stepdaughter, Lydia,” she pointed to the dark haired girl, “She’s never found her stone, so she’ll be perfect to show you!” 

“What?” The girl asked, her brows furrowed. 

“Now, the first step is to find one of the crystals that either fits your needs or you feel a connection to,” The woman ignored the teen’s question and proceeded to talk to the camera, “Lydia, you can choose a rock,” 

The goth stared at her stepmother for a few seconds, before sighing, knowing that she had lost this battle. Her eyes moved down to look at the crystals that sat on the counter below her, noticing how most of them were bright pink or a light shade of purple. Which did not surprise her one bit. Hidden behind a piece of tiger’s eye, was a tiny black stone. The corners of the stone were rough and unpolished. Her fingers picked it up before she realized it, the coolness of the surface satisfying.

“As you can see, my stepdaughter has picked up black obsidian,” Delia’s voice quickly broke the girl’s trance, “This rock is known to protect one from negativity and relieve stress and tension. Plus, the stone is also used to promote compassion and strength,” The woman ranted on, her eyes on the camera. 

Lydia still stared at the rock in her palm, the black contrasting deeply against her pale skin. “What does any of that mean?” 

“It means,” Delia stressed out the word, “That that stone will protect you from negativity, reduce the amount of stress you feel and even help you be kinder to those around you,” She explained, turning to the girl beside her, “Next, you have to cleanse the stone, to activate it,”

“How do you do that,” A grin grew on the red haired woman’s face at the words.

“I’m so glad you asked,” She turned back to the camera, “You can put the stone in direct sunlight or moonlight or bury it for four hours, which takes a while. You can also hold it over a burning candle or burning sage,” The woman grabbed some sage from behind the camera, “ I prefer sage as it’s quick, easy, and good for our auras,” She then pulled out a match, “Lydia, would you do the honors?”

The teenager grabbed the match eagerly, then lit it. She held it up to the dry bundle of sage, watching as the flames ate at the plant. At least she was getting to do something fun in all of the hippy stuff. 

“Now, you hold the crystal you have chosen over the smoke,” She grabbed Lydia’s hand, and placed it over the smoke, then put the obsidian in her fingers, the points all facing downward, “Like this. Keep corners pointed down-ward to help the negative energy leave quicker,” She paused, “Once you are done, take your crystal into your palm and request it to do three things for you, and be very specific-a,” 

“I’m not doing that,” Lydia stated, holding the rock in her palm now. Delia quickly turned to her, and mouthed the word ‘please’. 

“You don’t have to say it out loud, just will the stone to do three things,” The redhead commented, staring at her stepdaughter.

The girl sighed and did what she was told. ‘I wish to not kill my stepmother as she forces me to do this crap’, one wish down, ‘I wish that the stone will not be a piece of shit’, two things done, ‘I wish that this stone will help me prank my family’, three. Lydia knew that the worst that could happen was 50 or so hippies would see her make a fool of herself on YouTube. 

“Thanks for joining me this week crystal friends!” Delia smiled brightly into the camera, waving with both hands, “Make sure to join me next time to see how to cleanse your stone properly, bye!” With that the woman clicked off the camera and then turned to look at her stepdaughter.

“What?” Lydia asked quickly, noticing the weird gleam in Delia’s eyes.

“Nothing,” The woman waved her off, “Nothing,” She began to pick up her crystals, putting them carefully in the container hidden on the floor. 

“You know I don’t believe any of that hippy stuff, right?” Lydia asked, watching her stepmother clean up. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Delia paused, “Thanks for helping though, it means a ton to me, that you played along,” The woman spoke quickly, her cheeks were turning red. 

“Well,” Lydia rose from her seat, still holding the rough stone, “I might not believe it, but could you, uh,” The girl paused and then held out the crystal, “Help me make this into a necklace?” Her words were quiet.

Delia’s eyes grew and her smile even brighter, “Of course!” She looked at the counter top, “Just let me finish putting these up and I’ll, uh, meet you in your room, if that’s okay?” The woman moved quickly.

“Sure,” Was all she got in return. Lydia quickly moved out of the room and ran up the stairs. She made her way into the room and fell onto her bed. 

As she laid there, she looked at the tiny rock in her palm. She may have lost her dead mom, but at least Delia was trying to help her, even if her ways were strange and unusual. But, thankfully, Lydia was just as strange and unusual.


End file.
